Claymore
Overview The''' M18A1 '''Claymore mine is a type of explosive that can only be utilized by the Specialists. Unlike the M16A1 Mine, these objects are placed onto the ground and remotely detonated, killing anyone in its blast radius. However, these items cannot be triggered by a player stepping on it (unlike the real-life version), rather, the claymore requires remote detonation. This means they are detonated when the Specialist who armed it uses the detonation switch on the transmitter. This weapon is also much stronger, it can kill someone from much farther away than a mine. The full force of the Claymore is aimed at mainly one direction, so you can stay reasonably close to it to wait for enemies to come near. The range of its "kill radius" (area of explosion where it will kill the person and not just injure) is amazingly far, about the range of a Flamethrower. The "injury radius" is quite small, smaller than proportionate. This means that most of the time it will kill people and not just injure them. A disadvantage of the Claymore, however, includes its slow planting rate as the player must press the antenna, pause, and then place it on the ground. A second disadvantage of the Claymore is its inability to be mass planted since the Claymore must be detonated for another one to be planted and any left undetonated upon the owner's death will automatically explode. Don't get any ideas about rushing into an enemy base to plant Claymores and then quickly die! Unlike grenades, even though you can hold the left mouse button to charge it up, you don't drop it upon death, so there is a very small chance that you will gain any kills by using this tactic. This weapon is perfect for places where the enemy cannot see the planted Claymore. When you plant it in plain view, the target will see and avoid it, or shoot to detonate it. Make sure to plant the Claymore while facing the direction you want it to explode towards because although the back of it can kill someone, its range is terrible. This is a very good item on the battlefield if the enemies tend to avoid the mines, for they can be blown up any time the player wishes to. It is also effective in Capture the Flag. Claymores have painfully high health due to its C4 composition (the C4 can be shot at multiple times and will not explode), making it difficult to destroy prematurely. It would take about 10-20 shots from a Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun to destroy one and 3 shots from the L96A1. A strategy that some players use is "priming" the mine (starting the priming animation) then sprinting to the area where they would like it, usually into a group of enemies, then sprinting away and pressing the detonator. It usually does not give the enemies a chance to escape and is therefore effective in taking out large groups but only if you can master the timing. The Claymore is very effective in Quarantine due to its ability to kill a 200 HP zombie. The Claymore is rivaled by the M93 Hornet which is also a Specialist Item even though it is less effective and useful because of its lower cost. Trivia *The Claymore is held with two hands like the First Aid Kit even when sprinting. *The Claymore is "placed" instead of thrown like the First Aid Kit and unlike the M16A1 Mine and M93 Hornet. *Again like the First Aid Kit, the Claymore takes up a lot of room on the user's screen but is small when placed on the ground. *If the player's Claymore has already been detonated (by external forces), using the transmitter will have no effect but free up the hand of the no longer effective item. *The user does not actually flip the switch on the transmitter when he/she activates it. Instead, the user just puts it away while the Claymore mine detonates (if it is still existing). Then, the player will take out a new Claymore if one is available or his/her primary weapon if not. *The transmitter has the same portability and sprint animation as the Claymore even though it is smaller and held with only one hand. *Scorpion uses the Claymore transmitter it to detonate the C4(s) in the Quarantine trailer. *Unlike the M16A1 AP Mine and M93 Hornet, the Claymore is the only mine does not have word, MINE, labeled on a yellow and black piece of metal hovering and slowly rotating above it if it is "friendly". Also unlike the two, the Claymore will not cause its planter to call out, "Planting a mine". *It looks as if the player slams the Claymore onto the ground when planting it since the he/she moves the Claymore up before setting it down toward the ground. *You can make a claymore appear to float in mid-air by placing it on top of a destructible prop and then destroying it. *It is possible to make a headshot with claymore, although it doesn't show in the HUD, it shows up as a headshot in the kill cam with over 400+ damage. *In real-life this weapon can be detonated by tripwire.here Media Category:Specialist Items Category:NX Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Overpowered Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Weapons without Variants Category:GP Weapons Category:NX Standard